high school is rough
by Sel Raen
Summary: alec is a lowly high school student, and magnnus bane is a really famouse singer. alec meets him and its love at first sight... but do some of Magnus' problems break them apart. This went differently then I planned but I still think it's an okay idea.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Alec did I tell you about this new singer, his name is Magnus Bane." Isabelle looked at her brother to see if that got any reaction out of him. Alec merely looked up at his sister for a moment before returning to his book.

"Yes Izzy you did tell me about him and I don't really care what his name is so if you could just leave me alone for a moment I am trying to study." Isabelle looked at her brother like he had just announced that chocolate was the worst thing in the world.

"Alec what are you saying what would happen if you met him like tomorrow." she stared at Alec as he rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book.

"Yes Iz I am totally going to see Magnus Bane tomorrow." He put his book down and turned the light off then headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Isabelle sighed and followed him upstairs.

**The next Day at school.**

"Mr. Starkweather your guest is here." The secretary announced over the P.A. Mr. Hodge Starkweather had gotten a star to come in and announce to the class why school was so important, and he had made sure this star was still in school himself.

"Isabelle Lightwood, Alexander Lightwood would you please go to the office and show our guest to the room." Isabelle stood up quickly wanting to get out of class. Alec's best friend looked up at him through a Curtin of hair and muttered "lucky." Before letting his head fall back down on his desk.

Alec walked quietly next to his sister while she asked questions about the guest like he knew the answers. When they finally reached the office he was about ready to bang his head against a wall. A lot.

"Oh. My. God. That's Magnus Bane I so told you ha." She whispered to her brother as she pushed the door to the office open. She walked up to the secretary and announced why she was there.

"Ah yes well will you please show Mr. Bane to your classroom. Ms. Lightwood, and you Mr. Lightwood what are you doing here you aren't really one to get in trouble now are you."

"No, Mrs. Penhallow I am not in trouble I was asked to come with my sister. Why Mr. Starkweather wanted us both to come I don't know but…" He let his sentence trail off and Mrs. Penhallow nodded her head understandingly.

"Come on I'll show you the way." Isabelle announced to Magnus as she tugged on his arm. Alec walked out of the office first, followed by Isabelle still dragging Magnus.

"Did you know about this Isabelle?" Alec asked calmly and quietly. Isabelle looked at him from the corner of her eye. Finally she sighed and looked forward again.

"It's rude to talk about things only we understand while others are around but to answer your question, no I didn't know about this." Magnus looked questionably between his two companions.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Magnus asked. Isabelle looked at Alec who was looking forward but felt his sisters gaze on his back. He shrugged, telling her that he didn't really care if she told the star.

"Well you see Alec hasn't listened to music in forever so I asked him if he wanted to listen to your music he said he didn't care and I asked him 'but what if you meet him tomorrow' he said that he doubted that would happen. Oh and all this happened yesterday." Isabelle said this all in the same sentence without taking a breath.

Magnus looked between the brother and the sister. He looked at Isabelle for a moment longer before turning his gaze to Alec. Magnus didn't usually come to schools there were too many fans there, _but _he thought in recognition while looking at Alec. _This could be interesting._

There were whispers all through the class as Alec and Isabelle walked into the room and Mr. Starkweather went out to greet the guest. Jace looked up from his nap as Alec sat next to him.

"So who's the guest?" Jace asked after a moment of silence Alec just shrugged his shoulders and went back to texting the other guys on the track team. Jace noted this fact and pulled out his cell.

_**J: Alec who is the guest?**_

_**A: Oh… Some famous person I think his name is Magnus Bane.**_

_**J: Holy shit… Magnus Bane. He is the most famous person in America. I think he lives in Brooklyn.**_

_**A: Ya Isabelle told me about him last night.**_

_**J: Where was I when you two talked about him?**_

_**A: Sleeping.**_

_**J: How do you know did you sneak into my room and watch me sleep?**_

Alec blushed and had to calm himself before he could reply and that took a few minutes Jace got worried when he didn't get a reply. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Alec and saw the blush on his face.

Jace snickered then started typing again. It was only moments before he saw the message and blushed more.

_**J: Really Al that's just weird **_

_**A: JACE! I do not watch you sleep!**_

_**J: Alec did Magnus Bane stare at you a lot while you were in the hall.**_

_**A: Ummm… Ya, why?**_

_**J: Alec I would be careful if I were you.**_

_**A: Why?**_

_**J: Because… I think Magus Bane is gay.**_

Alec was saved having to answer by Mr. Starkweather coming back into the room, with Magnus Bane behind him. Jace nudged Alec with his boot when he saw where Magnus was looking.

Alec met Magnus Banes gaze, glanced down at his cell phone in his hands he felt the vibration of his phone and flipped it open reading the text that was there.

_**I: Hey Alec did I forget to mention that Magnus is gay and the way he is looking at you is HOT!**_

_**A: ISABELLE! That is enough no more of this. Stop tormenting me.**_

_**I: Awww but Ally it's so much fun.**_

_**A: Isabelle that is enough.**_

Alec was really surprised that he didn't get a reply, but didn't have the time to wonder over it because Magnus had started talking.

"Hey so I'm here to tell all of you kids to stay in school do any of you have a question about that." Magnus raised on sparkly eyebrow. It was just now that Alec noticed that Magnus had sparkles everywhere in his hair on his face and all on his clothing every time he moved a shower of sparkles would fall.

"Ya, are you gay?" one kid in the back of the room yelled. Again Magnus raised one eyebrow, but he didn't even blink at the question.

"Yes, Yes I am gay." Magnus answered evenly. He looked around the room once his eyes looking onto Alec a little longer then necessary. "Any other questions."

Isabelle raised her hand to ask for permission to speak. She would never have done this for just anybody she hated rules and tried her best to break them. Magnus acknowledged her and she asked her question.

"What do you look for in a guy?" Magnus glanced at her after this question. Their eyes connected and a knowing smile lit Magnus' face.

"Well I look for somebody with good grades, and I would love if they were an athlete, preferably a runner, with blue eyes and long legs .Hmmmm… nobody has ever asked me that question before thank you for asking…Isabelle?" Isabelle nodded happily when he asked her name.

Alec's phone vibrated in his hand and he looked quickly down at it. It was a text message from Isabelle.

_**I: I told you Alec**_

_**A: Isabelle I am so not in the mood**_

_**I: So what**_

_**A: Isabelle how do you know that it was me he was talking about.**_

_**I: Female intuition. Plus it is so obvious good grades, an athlete and a runner at that, blue eyes long legs. Come on it is so you.**_

_**A: Well what about Ragnor Fell. He has good grades he's a runner long legs and he has blue eyes.**_

_**I: I'll talk to him about it.**_

Alec sighed in defeat and a few moments later his cell vibrated again he looked at the name of the person who sent it and expected to see Isabelle's name but the Name that came up was not Isabelle's.

_**R: Hey Alec do you really think he was talking about me he doesn't even know me.**_

_**A: He doesn't know me either.**_

_**R: Ya but he has actually seen you alone and not mingled with the rest of this class.**_

_**A: Isabelle was there.**_

_**R: Yes and I bet that he couldn't keep his eyes off of you.**_

_**R: Hello Alec you still there?**_

_**A: Ya sorry zoned out for a minute**_

_**R: He totally likes you god you're lucky.**_

_**A: you can have him I don't really like people who do today's music that usually isn't there real singing voice.**_

_**R: Usually but I bet that that is Magnus Banes real singing voice**_

_**A: okay prove it.**_

_**R: fine. Watch and learn.**_

Ragnor put his hand up and Magnus called on him to talk. Ragnor slid his gaze over to Alec then asked his question.

"Can you sing for us?" it was short and simple but it took Magnus a moment before he could reply. He was glancing between Alec and Ragnor now because he had seen that look Ragnor had given Alec and he was trying to figure it out.

"Umm yes sorry I zoned out for a moment there. Yes I can sing for you guys what do you want me to sing?" Songs were called across the classroom and Magnus chose one. The song he chose was not one of his own but one by the singer Adam Lambert. The song was called 'If I had you'. So Magnus sang and his voice was awesome.

_**R: You owe me twenty bucks**_

_**A: Hey we never made a bet**_

_**R: Ya but I need twenty bucks so if you would please hand it over when class is done**_

_**A: Fine Fell but you owe for this.**_

_**R: Ya, Ya whatever.**_

Alec sighed down at the last text message he received. Why did he always have to help his friends. Even when it cost him the money he was saveing for important things.

_**A: you know Fell that money was supposed to be for things like this new laptop I need.**_

_**R: need for what school?**_

_**A:yes**_

_**R: you know if you dated Magnus he would buy you anything you wanted**_

_**A: Enough Fell**_

_**R: Yes Master Lightwood.**_

The lesson continued on the same as always except that Magnus was sitting in the back of the classroom.

"Mr. Lightwood what is the square root of 144?" Alec looked up from his notes when his name was called. He looked down at his notes the whole class was stareing at him and he hated it, and yet this was basic stuff that he had known for years so he just let himself answer while trying mot to be awar of all the eyes on him.

"twelve." He answered his voice was level enough. Mr. starkweather nodded in acknowledgement a then turned back to the rest of the class. That is the basics that


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang loudly and Alec let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He grabbed his bag and headed to the gym change room with Jace.

~~~~~~Malec~~~~~~

"Hey Alec, Magnus Bane is watching our gym class." Jace whispered. ALec sat bolt upright frolm his strechting, banging his head against Jace's in the process.

The two boys sat there among the other students, cluchting their heads. Jace groaned and flopped down on his back. Alec leaned forward and clutched his head, swearing under his breath. Ragnor ran up beside him and kneeled down next to Alec.

"Damn, Al that looked like it hurt." ALec gave Ragnor a _no shit_ look. Ragnor held up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Class we are running the track out side today, so if you would please file out the side door then we can start." The class was quick to do as they were told, not wanting to get on the coaches bad side.

"Hey Alec, do you think that you could wait up for me while we are running." Ragnor asked. Jace burst out into loud fits of laughter.

"Fell this is Alec we're talking about. He wouldn't even wait for me while we're running. Right Ally?" Jace slung his arm around Alec's neck and put him in a headlock.

"Do not call me Ally." The blue eyed boy complained, trying to push Jace off. Ragnor laughed and slung both of his arms around Alec's shoulders and propelled him forward.

All of this magnus watched with a look of contemlation on his face.

~~~~~~~~Malec~~~~~~~~

" I want the faster people running last. Go now!" Coach barked to the students. So Alec stood at the back with the faster runners- Jace, Sebastian, Aline- While the slow people started their run.

"Who is the fastest over all?' Magnus asked the coach while he stared at the back of the large cluster of students.

" Why that would be Alec Lightwood. The kid can run, fast, and he never gets tired." Magnus nodded and watched as Alec started running. He quickly passed all the other runners.

Alec didn't even look around as he ran. He kept his eyes forward and his mind focused. Until a flash of pain ran up his leg and he crumpledto the groundin a heap. His head hit the ground last, the impact making his vision blurr then black out. As he fainted the last thing he saw was Magnus Bane's Gold-green eyes wide with suprise and worry.

~~~~~~~~Malec~~~~~~~

Magnus watched as people surrounded the crumpled heap that was Alec Lightwood. The closest people were his friend Jace and the other kid Ragnor. The coach rushed forward, Magnus right behind him.

"We should get him to the nurse." Ragnor said, but Magnus pushed through the throng of people and crouche ddown next to the unconcious boy.

Magnus replayed what had happened, in his head,trying to find the problem. Alec running, his knee buckling and giving out .

"The knee." Magnus mummbled to himself. The first thing Magnus did was check Alec's head to make sure that there was no great damage to it, then he moved to Alec's knee.

He ran his hand over the back of the knee, muttering to himself the entire time.

Jace stood back and watched. He felt horrible, if he had been closer he could have caught Alec. It might not have fixed the fact that he fell in the first place but hten he wouldn't have hit his head.

Ragnor continued to hover over Alec's still figure protectivly, watching as Magnus continued to check Alec to make sure he had no further injury.

The coach was keeping the students away from the fallen boys form, so that they didn't get in the way.

Alec's hand clenched and unclenched a couple times, and his eyes fluttered open.

_ Hey thank sfor reading this guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but you see school started and then I got my report card and I got a failing mark so I am limited to the amount of time on my laptop so I am currently having some trouble with updating so again I'm sorry _

_Read and review give me your ideas and your critisism but please no flames they depress me and then I defenitly won't update._


	3. Chapter 3

_ Hey guys sorry about the cliffhanger at the end there. SNOWDAY It was so fun having to trudge through down town london (in canada) In ten feet of snow. Any way here is the next chapter._

_Disclaimer, Alec: you do not own mortal instruments_

_ Me: I..I... what he said and its quite obviouse at this point if i did own it there would be total love triangle between Alec, Jace and Magnus, with a possible make out session woth sebastian... but thats irrelevant._

Alec groaned and tried to roll over, but a firm, gentle hand pushed him back down to the ground. Alec complied, because the pain in his leg became to much for him to stand.

"What? What happened?" Alec asked in a small voice. Magnus' face came into view, and Alec gave the famous boy a confused stare. Magnus didn't say a word, just helped Alec up and let the blue eyed boy lean on his shoulder.

"Come on, I need to get you to the nurses now." Magnus started walking and Alec -who couldn't stand on his own- followed. Magnus was busy thinking about time alone with Alec in the nurses office.

_Damn it Magnus, this isn't about you, Alec's hurt. _Yet Magnus couldn't help but feel that he was getting something good out of it. Alec was just thinking about how he was going to get out of this one without insulting any one.

The two boys hobbled across the track and into the main school building, Magnus supporting the other boys weight.

"Magnus, what happened? Do you know what happened?" Alec looked at Magnus with pleading eyes, begging to know what was wrong with him. Magnus looked into those clear blue eyes and felt himself melt.

"I'm not completly sure whats wrong with you, but I know that it started in the knee. Before you ask I have no idea if you are gonna be able to continue running." Alec looked sad about that fact. Alec loved to run, runnig was his life and he didn't know what he would do if he couldn't run.

Alec sighed and the rest of the way to the nurses office was silent and uneventful except for the brief second when Alec slipped and almost fell on his face, Magnus-of course- caught him and helped him stand upright, but there face were mere centimeters appart and Magnus had a hard time keeping himself from kissing the boy right then and there.

He managed to restrain himself from getting that close to the boy again, and managed to walk the rest of the way to the nurses office. Alec slowly lowered himself onto the small bed ste in the office.

Magnus walked to a shelf at the side of the room and grabbed an elastic bandaid, then procceded to wrap Alec's knee. Alec just sat thinking about nothing in particular. Magnus watched the boy as he finished wrappign the knee. Alec cleared his throat.

"Thank you Magnus. I'm sorry if I seemed rude before, but I was slightly swayed in my opinion of you by what Jace and Isabelle and Ragnor said, and... um... I'm sorry for being like that." Magnus smiled down at the boy.

"It's fine. I often get that from people but whatever." Magnus sat down next to Alec on the small bed and watched as the bay began slowly messaging along his knee. Magnus oved Alec's hand and replaced it with his own.

Magnus made small movements along the outside of the knee first and then moved his other had to pull back the knee cap and message just under the front of it. Alec sat there and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of Magnus' hand on his knee.

_Hey guys thats all for now. I might have another snow day tomorrow and if I do then I will write a speacial chapter with some extra T rated content in it. Well it kinda depends on how I Feel tomorrow but what ever I'll try._

_ Sorry guys for the ubrupt ending but i gotta go to bed so ya whatever. If you guys have any suggestions for things you might want to see in this story then I will try to incorporate some of those aswell as my own ideas so read and review and please no flames. Alec will give you all cookies._


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay guys I got another SNOWDAY! so I am extremly happy and as I had promised here is another chapter! two in two days yay im so proud of myself._

_ Disclaimer: Alec: Why, Why is he so close to my face?_

_ Manus: Admitt it you like it adn you admitt that you don't own mortal instruments._

_ Me: fine I don't own it. Are you trieing to depress me._

When Magnus finished he pulled his hands away from Alec's knee. Alec misseed the warmth of the other boys hand, and gave a small sigh. Magnus heard this and quickly sat back trying to restrain himself again. Alec looked over at Magnus, smiled then stood and started to walk to the door. There was a sharp pain in his knee again and he fell forward, Magnus was ready for this and shot forward catching the boy in his arms.

As Magnus looked odwn at the boy-who had his eyes closed in pain- he found that he couldn't keep himself from kissing the boy. so he leaned down, Alec opened his eyes as he felt Magnus' breath touch his lips. Alec stared wide eyed at the tall singer for a moment, to shocked to move or say anything. but as Magnus moved closer Alec found his voice.

"What are you doing?" Alec murrmured, Magnus felt the touch of Alec's breath as he said those words and couldn't wait any longer. He pressed there lips together and slid his hand into Alec's hair. Alec sat there not knowing what to do. he had never kissed anyone before so he didn't know what he was doing, What was going on? Did Alec even like this man like that?

Alec had known for many years that he was gay. He had known that he loved Jace for many years, he had even known that he liked a certain nerd-boy in grade 7, so why didn't he know anything now. When Alec didn't respond to the kiss, Magnus moved one of his hands from Alec's hair to his waist, and tugged the boy closer to him.

Alec had no choice but to mave into Magnus as he was tugged closer. Magnus pulled away for a second and moved his lips to Alec's neck. Alec could feel the hard breathing against his pulse point and Magnus put a barely there kiss there. Alec shivered.

"Alec Lightwood, Why don't you respond to me. They always do." Magnus whispered into Alec's neck. Alec started at the use of his full name, so it took him a moment to answer and whe he did the answer wasn't very loud, and Magnus had to lean in more then he already was to hear the boy.

"I'm... I'm confused... i don't know if I like you in that way... I... I like someone else. The others probablly responded because your famous, i'm sorry to say." Magnus looked at the boy for a moment before leaning back in and resting his head on Alec's shoulder. He breathed for a moment.

"It's Jace you like right?" Alec was suprised at how dead on Magnus was about that. Magnus just sat there smileing sadly at Alec's look of astonishment. Magnus slid away from the boy and started towards the door. Alec reached out for Magnus and grabed on to his shirt.

"What? What is it?" The bite in Magnus' voice made Alec take a step back in astonishment. Magnus didn't stop just continued waling towards Alec with a malicious look on his face.

"Do you want to rub it in my face? Huh? I put myself out there for the first time in forever for the first person I actually like! Now I get rejected. Ha guess I had it coming." Magnus had pushed Alec back against the wall. Alec was afraid at this point. He tried to back away further but Magnus kept coming.

"Magnus. Magnus! Please stop, please. Your scareing me. Please, please, please stop." Alec was starting to get so scared, he had tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the man in front of him. Magnus slamed his hand against the wall beside Alec's head. Alec cringed away from Magnus, tears streaming down his face in fear.

Magnus realised Alec's appearance and stopped. He put his head down on Alec's shoulder, tears started to fall from his eyes as well. He shook his head against Alec's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, i'm so, so sorry. I don't know what happened. I... I ...I just felt so angry." Alec softened and stroked Magnus' hair. Magnus leaned on Alec, but Alec pulled him upright and pulled Magnus' lips to his. Magnus accepted the light kiss greatfully.

"What I was going to say, Magnus, was that I could try. I could try and figure out my feelings and now I have. I really like you Magnus." Magnus smiled and pulled Alec into a hug. Alec hugged back, but had to pull away because his knee was starting to hurt. Magnus helped him back to the small bed in the room.

"Thank you Magnus." Alec said as he sat down. There was a knock on the door, and Jace and Ragnor came into the room. They both threw themselves at Alec.

"Holy crap, Alec we were so worried. Are you okay?" Jace asked while Ragnor hugged Alec. Alec smiled and told them that he was fine. Jace, Ragnor, and Alec started talking and laughing while Magnus sat there and watch occasionally putting in a comment or two.

_hey guys so there is the chapter I promised you guys and guess what? I get a third snow day so I will probablly update tomorrow as well thanks for reading please review, no flames blah blah blah yes and if you know some one who writes stories on fanfiction please ask them to update. I realise that exams are coming up for some people but please because if you pass on the message then others will to._


End file.
